A Brother's Help
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Frustrated with her losing streak against Cloud, Kamui vents out her feeling to her brother Leo. After hearing about Kamui's problems, Leo takes it upon himself to go to the Smash Mansion and face Cloud himself.


**Author's Note: Man, it's been almost five months since I wrote my last story. I'm sorry I've been kind of MIA for awhile. Depression sucks and it was really tampering with my motivation. But I'm back now, and just thought I'd write a short story featuring my favorite Fire Emblem character, Leo. I'll try to be active with stories this summer, no promises though. Anyways, on with the story.**

It was just a normal day in the Smash Realm. Outside of the Smash Mansion, Cloud and Kamui are having a stamina sparring match with each other. The ex-SOLDIER had the upper hand against the Nohrian Princess. He had broken her guard, read her movement options and then punished accordingly with strong attacks. Kamui was getting more and more frustrated with every sword swing she did missing Cloud. She uses Dragon Lunge to try and pin down the swordsman, Cloud quickly dodges the attack hits Kamui with Cross Slash. Kamui falls down to the ground, she had lost all the stamina to continue fighting. Cloud sheaths his sword and walks up to his girlfriend.

"You okay?" Cloud asked holding out his hand to help pick up Kamui.

Kamui slapped Cloud's hand. She picks herself up and dust herself off. "I'm fine." She said with a frustrated tone.

"Thanks for helping me practice. I did promise Rosalina that we'd do an exhibition match later, I wanted to make sure I wasn't slacking on my abilities."

"Oh I see...You thought it would be easier to fight me so that you could boost your ego about how you're the strongest fighter here. I'm nothing but light work for you am I? I'm just your punching bag!" Kamui yelled.

Cloud started to get confused. Where was all this anger coming from."Kamui, what are you talking about? I didn't say anything about-"

"Save it Cloud. I don't want to hear you bragging about how you've beaten me for the upteenth time. Don't talk to me for the rest of the day!" Kamui angrily storms off to mansion.

Cloud scratches his head and sighs. "I'll never understand. Why do I feel like every time I do something involving women, I'm in the wrong? It was just a sparring match. Guess my bad luck continues."

* * *

Kamui enters her room and slams the door. She was huffing and puffing, filled with rage. She looked all around her room to find something to take her anger out on. The Nohrian Princess just turned to the mirror at her dresser and punches it, causing it to break into pieces. Kamui plops herself on her bed and lets out a roar.

"Damn it! No matter how long I practice, no matter how long I study, I'm still not able to beat Cloud. It's like all my hard work doesn't mean a thing." Kamui puts a pillow on her face and sighs.

She's been on a losing streak against Cloud ever since she arrived at the Smash Mansion. Her brother Corrin was always having closer matches with Cloud while Cloud and Bayonetta had an even record with each other. It was starting to take a mental toll on her.

 _"I need to speak to someone who could understand my situation. Maybe it'll get my mind off things."_ Kamui thought to herself.

Kamui gets up from her bed and walks to the dresser. She removes the broken glass off the dresser and puts it in the trash bin. She gets a pen and paper and starts writing.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Nohr**

In Castle Krakenburg, Prince Leo was in the castle library by himself organizing books. He spent hours reading about tactics and novels, no one was there to bother him. Peace and quiet was the one thing Leo enjoyed the most. As he was done with the last book, Elise came running inside the library.

"Hey big brother!" Elise yells.

Leo puts his index finger on his lip. "Shhhhh! Did you forget that this is a library?! This is a place of solitude and knowledge! If I was a librarian, I would've kicked you out the moment you stepped in."

"Oh, shut it you jerk! Anyways, I got a letter from our big sister for you." Elise takes out the letter from her pocket gives it to Leo.

"I thought Kamui would be busy competing in those tournament, what could be the issue that she needs to write to me?"

"Maybe she misses her wittle brother." Elise teased.

Leo rolls his eyes. He reads the letter.

 _ **Dear Leo,**_

 _ **You're one of the few people I find confinement in venting to, I wanted to turn to you for advice. For a year now I've been struggling to beat a very strong fighter in this tournament. No matter how hard I practice, I can never seem to win a match against him. Its been taking a huge toll on me and I'm beginning to lose motivation in competing. Do you have any advice on how I should handle this situation? I know you're usually busy with your duties, so there's no need to rush to write back.**_

 _ **Kamui**_

Elise tilted her head, curious about her big sister's letter. "So what is it Leo? Is Kamui in trouble? Does she need our help?"

Leo puts the letter in his pocket. "It's nothing dire. Kamui is having a problem with a fighter and she's losing motivation in competing. I've always known Kamui to be a strong fighter, so it is a little bothering to see her in this mood. I'll deal with it." Leo starts walking to the exit of the library.

"Where you headed big brother?" Elise ask.

"I'm going go to this Smash Realm to help solve Kamui's problem, hopefully won't be too long. Inform Xander of my whereabouts just incase I am needed."

"No worries Leo! I, the Dark Overlord Elise, will dispatch of any evil dewars that dares cross paths with me and my magical stave of gravity!" Elise chuckled.

Leo cringed at his younger sister. "Stop hanging out with Odin. I don't need my sister speaking like a deranged madman from the slums of Nohr. You already give me enough of a headache already." Leo leaves the library in a hurry. He didn't want his thoughts wondering about what sort of relationship his little sister had with his retainer.

* * *

Leo was in his room with his retainers Niles and Odin. The Nohrian tactician uses a magic spell to create a small portal to the Smash realm. He turns to his retainers.

"I will be leaving for a bit. You two are well versed units, so you will be fine during my absence." Leo says.

Niles nodded. "Of course milord. I don't see why you don't want us to come along to your trip. I can keep a very watchful on you and especially Corrin." He smirked.

"How could you not invite Odin Dark to a trip to another universe?! My blood roars like a dragon enjoying a bath in the fire pits of lava at the thought of showing intergalactic being my dark magic that was blessed to me by the demon kings of the underworld and forged with the spells of ultimate darkness!" Odin says.

Leo just kept a very straight expression. "Simple. Niles I don't need you kidnapping Corrin for your bondage filled sexual desires. Odin, your nonsensical speeches and honestly sometimes grating voice will annoy just about everybody you'd meet and I'd like for everyone to have a good day." Leo grabs his tome, Brynhildr along with another tome and starts heading inside the portal. "I won't be long."

The portal closes and Leo was gone. Odin folded his arms and pouted.

"Man...He didn't have to be so harsh about it. That's okay, I didn't tell him that his collar inside out." The dark mage smirked.

"You know it drives milord wild if his wardrobe looks unpresentable." Niles mentions.

"I know. I wonder how long it will take for him to find out before he freaks out." Odin snickered evilly.

* * *

Kamui was outside of the mansion training with her Omega Yato. She felt a little better after venting out her frustrations, now it was back to focusing on how to better her swordsmanship. The Nohrian princess stopped for a moment, she started to feel a force appearing behind her. She turns to see a portal opening up. Kamui felt a little worried of what may come out from the portal, she gripped her sword and got into her battle stance just incase it was an enemy. Her worries were eased when she saw it was her little brother Leo coming out of the portal, but she wondered why he came here.

"Leo?" Kamui called as she approached Leo.

Leo sees his sister. "Ah Kamui, how convenient. I don't have to aimlessly wander around looking for you. It's nice to see you, almost two years since we've last seen each other."

"Yes it has. What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to you to come here, does Xander need me?"

"Nope, Xander is fine. Currently making preparations for his wedding day with Charlotte."

"Wait, Xander is marrying Charlotte?! That's a little surprising. Has he fallen for her act?" Kamui questioned.

"Oh no, Xander is fully aware of the facade Charlotte puts on. However, he does love a strong woman who can punch a tree down with her fist and wrestle a bear. Strong women were always sort of his type. Enough about our dear brother though, I'm here because of the letter you sent me." Leo focused back on the reason he came to the Smash realm.

"Oh yeah...Well you really didn't have to come all this way Leo. I just needed someone to vent to, and you're always someone I can confined to."

"Nonsense Kamui, you're my sister. If there's someone out there making you feel unworthy, I'll deal with them personally." Leo bawled his hand into a fist.

"You're not killing my boyfriend Leo."

Leo's face turns into a shocked expression. Boyfriend? Kamui never really had an interest in any of the men back at Nohr. Now she has a boyfriend that was making her feel inadequate. "Boyfriend huh? He's definitely dead." He says.

"Leo!" Kamui growled.

"Okay okay, I won't kill him. I'll...teach him lesson, to put it in nicer terms. I'll observe his fighting style to see what he's all about, I am a tactician after all."

The Nohrian princess sighed. "Fine. Well, you can come in and introduce yourself to everyone. The fighters here are very comforting...when they want to be."

"Guide the way sister." Leo followed behind Kamui to the Smash Mansion. He took a moment to get a look at Kamui. She has not changed much since he last seen her. Same height, same figure, same anxious demeanour. He smiles and chuckles to himself silently.

Kamui glanced at Leo. "What's so funny?" She wondered

"You still haven't grown any taller. No one will think you're the older sibling." Leo smirked

Kamui sneered and blushed. "Shut it Leo. Don't forget I'm the older one here. I won't hesitate to discipline you if you have to."

"Whatever you say."

Kamui and Leo were now inside the mansion. The Nohrian tactician observed the interior of the building.

"I must say, this is a very nice looking home. How many people did it take to build this place?" Leo ask.

"Not people...It's actually two sentient hands who are gods and practically rules this realm."

Leo was a little weirded out. How can two hands build an entire mansion let alone become gods. He wasn't going to look into it any further because it would probably be a tedious explanation.

Rob comes into the living room. "Hey there Kamui, who is this?" He ask.

"Rob, this is my younger brother Leo. He's been here before. He is the prince and tactician back in my world." Kamui answered.

Rob's ears perked up. "Did you say he's a...tactician?" A smile began to form on the High Deliverer's face.

"Why yes I am. Are you buy chance also a tactician?" Leo ask with interest.

"Yes I am. I'm known to be one of the greatest tacticians in the entire world." Rob smiled proudly.

"Is that so? Well Rob, you wouldn't mind sharing things with another tactician do you? If you are the best tactician, I'm sure you could teach me a thing of two." Leo smiled.

"Kamui, I'm going to be taking your brother on a tour through the mansion, you don't mind do you?" Rob asks.

"No problem Rob." Kamui responds.

"Great. I'll be back Kamui, me and Rob have a lot to discuss." Leo says. The two tacticians leaves the living room.

"Make sure to keep an eye on Leo! I don't want anything happening to my little brother!" Kamui yelled.

The Nohrian Princess felt an arm resting on her shoulder. She looked to see her pink haired best friend Robin with a huge smirk on her face.

"Kamui, you didn't tell me your brother was coming over. If I would've known I could've looked presentable for him. The dorky ones are always adorable." Robin says.

"Leo is not a dork." Kamui assured.

"Yes he is. You wanna know how I know that? He just walked away with my brother who is practically the biggest nerd in this mansion. It's just going to be a lot of nerd talk between them. I'll get him when he's not preoccupied with Rob." Robin leans off of Kamui and walks away.

"I got my eye on you Robin, don't try anything funny with my brother." Kamui said with a serious expression.

"Don't worry, I'll be a good girl. Unless Leo tells me otherwise." Robin smirked. Kamui just rolls her eyes at the tactician.

* * *

Rob and Leo were strolling down the Smash Stadium. Rob was explaining the rules of how Smash battles work.

"Interesting, are there different rules that these tournaments use to change things up?" Leo ask.

"Yeah. Sometimes we do stamina match if we want a serious fight of endurance, then we sometimes have a little fun with wacky and crazy items. It is not rule most used, but it can be entertaining to watch." Rob replied.

"I see. How do you fair against the fighters here?"

Rob started to frown. "Well...I'm not really one of the best here. I spend a lot of time studying up on every fighter, learning their fighting styles and what their weaknesses us. When it comes to fighting them however, I am practically a snail with limited resources to protect myself." He sighed.

Leo looks down at the arena to see a blonde swordsman with blue aura around him fighting a blonde woman in a dress with a floating star and a wand. The Nohrian tactician was interested in the blonde swordsman. "Rob, who's the swordsman?"

Rob turns to the arena. "Cloud Strife. Just behind Bayonetta, he is one of the strongest fighters here. Ever since he arrived, he has been dominating the competition. Let me tell you, fighting a swordsman who's fast and hits like a truck is the absolute worst. Not only that, but he has this ability called Limit that increases his human abilities immensely. The Limit Cross Slash should be coming right about…"

Cloud hits Rosalina with a Limit Cross Slash and sends her flying out of the arena.

"Now." Rob said. "Did you know he single handedly ruined our team competitions to the point where we had to ban him completely? It's better for the viewers."

Leo just continued to stare at Cloud. This was the guy Kamui was talking about, and how Rob described him he is no joke. No matter how powerful Cloud was, Leo wasn't going to let him get away with hurting his sister. "Rob, I would like to stay here and watch the fight. You can leave me be."

"Sure Leo. Meet up later?"

"Sure."

Rob starts heading out of the stadium. Leo just had his eyes set on Cloud. He must see what his opponent is like before he makes a move.

* * *

Leo was now exiting out of the stadium. He watched Cloud fight a variety of different opponents for thirty minutes taking notes and observing. Cloud won all of his matches with relative ease. Everyone was struggling to combat against him. It was no wonder he was considered one of the best. Leo wasn't going to let that phase him though, with the data he collected he feel he could break through Cloud.

Leo goes into the kitchen where he found Peach cooking and Palutena, Lucina, and Zelda were sitting at the table. All the girls turn to see Leo. They didn't say anything, they just sat in silence and admired him.

"Oh, greeting ladies. I apologize for just walking in here." Leo says.

Peach goes up to Leo and shakes his hand. "Oh no need to apologize! Nice to meet you! I am Princess Toadstool, but you can just call me Peach." She smiled

"A princess? Well it's nice to meet you too milady. I'm Prince Leo, Kamui's little brother." Leo smiled. A blush appeared on Peach's face as she giggled.

Zelda walked up to Leo. "A pleasure to meet you Prince Leo. I am Princess Zelda. Kamui did mention having a bunch of siblings."

" _Didn't say anything about them looking this good though. Look at his hair, and that smile he had. Dear Nayru…Damn it Zelda! Now is not the time to act like a schoolgirl. You have eyes on Link, but...it'd be nice to have them both in the same room. What is it with my ancestors and liking guys with blonde hair?"_ Zelda thought.

"A pleasure. I am also the tactician in my kingdom. I plan all of the battle strategies and give instructions to the soldiers. When I'm not giving order, I'm out on the battle with my tome Brynhildr. A tome that can manipulate earth, gravity, and life."

"Wow, a sorcerer as well. You seem like a hard worker Prince Leo." Zelda says.

"That's what people tell me, but I'm just doing my job."

Palutena approached. "That is impressive. I am Palutena, also known as the Goddess of Light."

"A goddess?! I never thought I'd be speaking to a goddess. It is a honor Goddess of Light." Leo bowed.

Palutena smirked. "Rise mortal. There's no need to be formal addressing me by my title. Please, call me mommy."

"Of course mo-" Leo stopped himself for a moment. He was trying to process what Palutena said to him. "I-I beg your pardon."

Palutena puts her hand on Leo's face causing the Nohrian tactician to feel flustered. "You are really cute. The nerdy types are always the most vulnerable too. Anyone who gets wiith me tells me I make them see the light, if you know what I mean." She chuckled.

"I-I...I don't think…" Leo didn't know how to respond. He felt tense and uneasy.

"No worries. There's nothing to be afraid-Ahh!" Palutena yelled in pain.

Lucina was pulling her ear and dragging her out of the kitchen away from Leo. "That's enough flirting from you Lady Palutena. Our guest doesn't need you scaring him."

Zelda facepalms. "I'm sorry Leo. She's always like this."

Leo takes a breather. "It's fine. I don't usually know how to respond to advances like that. Never really been someone interested in romance of any sort."

"Aww, well I'm sure there is someone who would love to be your girlfriend. Oh, Prince Leo. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Peach says.

"What is it?"

"Well...your collar is inside out."

Leo froze. He started to feel his anxiety going up. "What?! It's been inside out this entire time since I arrived?! Oh gods, why didn't anybody tell me?! I've been walking around with my wardrobe all messed up, and in the presence of royalty!" Leo freaked out.

Zelda and Peach just looked at each other weirded out. Zelda walked behind Leo. "I can fix it Prince Leo, just relax." Zelda fixes Leo's collar.

Leo sighs in relief. "Thank you Zelda. I-I apologize for my outburst, but please. If you ever notice a wardrobe error from me, don't be afraid to tell me. I want to look presentable at all time. Looking good is very important."

Peach looks at Zelda. "A man who worries about his fashion, my kind of style." She whispers.

"Same. Gotta have an outfit to match his handsomeness." Zelda whispered back. The girls giggled with each other.

* * *

Leo was now outside of the Smash Mansion. He was using Brynhildr to conjure up magic. Ness was right beside him spectating. Leo's hand was now covered in dark magic. He throws his hand forward and creates a tree that rose from the ground.

Ness's eye glowed. "Woah! That was amazing! You're able to just control nature with just your tome?" He asks.

"Not just nature, but also gravity. It takes a lot of focus and energy from the Earth to use my magic." Leo says.

"That's pretty cool. So you're Kamui's younger brother right? What's it like? I'm a big brother with a younger sister."

"Kamui is a very caring and protective sister. She still really tends to come to me for advice or battle strategies. Only time when things aren't so great is during...mating season." Leo shuddered.

"Mating season? I know Kamui is half dragon, but she affected by that."

"Indeed. Let me tell you, she gets very aggressive and affectionate when it's mating season. I've managed to avoid all her advances, but she did not make it easy."

Kirby started walking up towards Leo and Ness. He sees the tree that Leo created and he thought it looked a lot like Whispy Woods. Kirby takes out his cutter and starts charging at the tree. The Pink Puffball runs past the two boys and completely cuts the magical tree in half.

Leo was in shock. "What in the...That pink ball completely destroyed my magic. How was he able to.."

"Oh, that's Kirby. You might not believe me, but outside of Smash he's actually the strongest being in the universe." Ness says.

Leo raises an eyebrow. Kirby walks to Leo and just stare at him with wonder.

"You're telling me that this small pink creature is the strongest being in your world?"

Ness nodded. "Pretty much."

Kirby takes out a Maximum Tomato. "Poyo!"

Leo eyes widened. "Are...you offering me a tomato?"

Kirby nodded.

"Tomatoes are my favorite food." Leo takes the Maximum Tomato and takes a bite. The Nohrian tactician felt something surging in his body. "This...This is amazing. This is the best tomato I've ever had in my life! I feel...re-energized! Reinvigorated! Reborn!" Leo picks up Kirby. "Kirby, you and I are now good friends."

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled.

Kamui comes outside and sees Leo. "There you are Leo. Why are holding Kirby in your arms?"

Leo turns to his sister. "He offered me a tomato. Now we're friends."

"You've seem to be getting acquainted very well with everybody."

Leo puts down Kirby. "The people here are nice. Very hospitable and friendly for the most part. You have a nice family here sister." He smiled. Leo's smile didn't last long though when he saw Cloud coming out from the mansion.

Kamui turns around and sees Cloud. "Uh oh...Leo don't-"

"Cloud Strife!" Leo yelled.

Cloud ears perked up. He sees Kamui and the man who just called his name. He approached the two. "Kamui, isn't this one of siblings?" He asks.

Kamui nodded. "Yeah, this is Leo."

"I've been waiting for you Cloud. I've come here to challenge to a fight. You're not afraid to turn down a fight, are you?" Leo says.

Cloud was a little confused. This is first time talking face to face with Leo and he's asking him to fight. Cloud felt like if he rejected, Leo would call him weak and tell the rest of Kamui's family. He didn't want that to happen. "Okay fine, I accept your challenge."

Leo smirked. "Perfect. We will start whenever you're ready swordsman. Kamui, just step back and observe."

Kamui stepped away from the two boys. She really wished Leo didn't do this, but there was no convincing him to stop at this point.

Leo takes out Brynhildr. "Your move swordsman." He says

Cloud takes out his Fusion Swords and tries to charge Limit Break, but Leo quickly casts a tree from under Cloud interrupting him. Cloud falls on his back. Leo starts shooting dark magic balls at Cloud. The blonde swordsman quickly dodged away.

"See how like this!" Leo makes rocks come up from the ground and launches them at Cloud

Cloud dashes forward at Leo using his Fusion Sword to destroy the oncoming rocks. Cloud jumps up in the air preparing to hit Leo with a downward slash. Leo stops Cloud's approach using Brynhildr to increased the gravity and slams Cloud into the ground. The sorcerer makes a tree come up from the ground and knocks Cloud back and making him fall on his back.

"It's time I finish this." Leo says taking out a mysterious red tome.

Cloud starts getting up from the ground. He didn't think Leo would be giving him this many problems. "Alright, no more games. Time to get ser-" Cloud's sentence gets cuts short by a bunch of tomatoes hitting him and making him fall back on the ground.

Kamui's jaw dropped. "Really?! You brought the tomato tome with you?!"

Leo closes his tomato tome. "I brought it just incase. Now that the battle is done, I want to get my feelings out." He turns to Cloud. "After studying you for thirty minutes, I have to say that you are the most aggravating, irritating, most annoying opponent for anyone to face. You practically just recklessly throw out moves because you know nobody will be able to punish your mistakes. Your limit break is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen, at that point nobody is able to combat with you. So I just had to make sure that you never a chance to charge it. Honestly you are just the most frustrating the person to fight. Had it not been for my sister's love for you, I would've slaughtered you." Leo ranted.

Kamui walks up to Leo. "Are you done?"

"Yeah I am. I will be going now, my job is here done. I hope I gave you some idea on what to do against Cloud. You take care of yourself Kamui, I'll tell the family you said hi. Tell Rob I'll meet him again." Leo opens up a portal and goes back to Nohr. The portal closes.

Kamui waved her brother goodbye. "See you soon Leo." She turns to her boyfriend. "You okay Cloud?"

Cloud wipes the tomatoes off his face. "Yeah, I'll get over it. It was nice to meet him I guess."

Corrin comes outside. "Kamui, there you are!" He turns to look at Cloud covered in tomatoes. "Why is Cloud covered in tomatoes? The only one that could do that is...Leo! Was he here?!"

"Yeah he was. He just left after he beat Cloud in a battle." Kamui answered.

"Wow! He beat Cloud on his first try?! Our brother is amazing."

Kamui nodded. "Yes. Yes he is." She smiled.

 **Author's Note: Just wanted to get this out there. For people asking me to write another Smashed Up story (I can't believe you people like those), that will be one of the next stories I write. So look forward to that *eyes emoji***


End file.
